clock
by Adria Ember
Summary: He feels like he's running out of time. Ventus/Aqua


**clock  
Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
**Characters/Pairings:** Ventus/Aqua  
**Warnings:** sexual content  
**Summary**: he would feel like time was running out.

* * *

-x-

* * *

Ven kept thinking they were living on borrowed time.

At least, he thought _he_ was. When his eyes lowered to sleep, Ven felt it was a waste of time. As if sleeping restrained him from finishing something he was supposed to do. So he lived on impulses, uncaring, childish. He was the youngest of them after all, and it wouldn't matter.

When Aqua walked by him in the dark, abandoned hallway of the ruins, he didn't think much about the cry of surprise she gave when he threw her against the wall. All he thought was how he'd probably never get the chance again. He grasped her hair and she held him closer with habit because, really, it wasn't the first time doing this.

Hands followed the line of her body and Ven smashed his lips against hers. She didn't refuse him, Ven had a feeling she wouldn't anyway. His breathing became quick and uneven as he pushed their hips together, letting her know of his arousal. Her fingers slipped under his shirt, succeeding in only making him grow impatient.

There was some sort of sound down the hallway, but he ignored it. Ven knew he would only have little time for this.

She whispered something, but he only muffled it with his lips. Groaning, he attempted to slide her skirt off, but she wiggled around, avoiding the action.

"Ventus," she breathed out. "Stop."

He hated when she called him by his whole name. Irritated, he continued, bent on getting what he wanted. Her hands pushed against his chest but he only leaned in further, crushing her against the wall.

"Ventus, he's coming this way."

Terra? Ven growled and glanced down the corridor. No one. Yet. Huffing, he wrapped one arm around her and began to lead her into the nearby closet. It was small and not anywhere near comfortable, but he was going to finish what they started before time was up.

"We can't do this now, Ventus," she scolded him in a hushed tone.

It was getting old and he finally put a hand over her mouth as he closed the closet door, his other hand tugging down the pants he wore. She tried protesting again, but it ceased as soon as he began feeling under her shirt. Moaning, she bit her lip and covered her face with her hand. He would never tell her, but he liked it better when she looked at him when they fucked. Everything she did was so damn better when she didn't pretend she hated this.

Slipping the skirt upwards, he pushed inside her and she leaned forward at the sudden movement. Her head fell onto his chest and he held her there, still thrusting. There wasn't much space but at least he could move enough. Whimpers and moans escaped her lips and he smirked, knowing this was exactly what she wanted.

"_Ventus_."

Quickening his pace, he felt her grip his shirt more, coming closer. She breathed in sharply as he heard something outside.

Footsteps moved outside the closet and he stilled. It sounded like the footsteps paused. Her breathing stopped while he slowly began putting her skirt in place. Silently, he cursed Terra for even being around when this would happen. When the steps move along, she breathed out, relieved. Ven allowed himself to calm, afraid he may just ram into her hard with his annoyance at Terra (well, he _hoped_ Terra wasn't aware) unknowingly interrupting them.

He was only half surprised she was the one to move her hips first before they started all over again.

When she came, her legs tightened just a little bit more around his waist and that was enough to bring him over the edge too. Abruptly, she threw an arm over his neck, in a sort of half-hug and he took what he could from this, holding her closer. Standing there, still having her back agasint the wall, he thought how it'd be nice they could just stay like this. Closing his eyes, Ven believed that would be wrong.

"We need to go."

He felt her nod against him and they dressed properly. When they stepped out of the closet with cation, he got hard all over again when he spotted some of his cum still running down her leg. She hadn't noticed and he wasn't about to tell her. Ven didn't feel like this was a waste of time, so what's one more?

Gripping her against him, he kissed her lips, smirking.

* * *

-x-

* * *

He had always felt like he was running out of time.

And now, as he stared across at Vanitas with Aqua lying somewhere meters away, he suddenly understood why.

* * *

-x-

* * *

Author's notes: So something irritating has been going on in lately and it's the page breakers. Now most of my stories are all mushed together without the right page breakers and I'm sorry to those of you who had to reach this particular story and got really confused.


End file.
